


XMas & BJ's

by CringeUsername42069



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mild Female Dom, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, john mulaney - Freeform, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeUsername42069/pseuds/CringeUsername42069
Summary: My first public work,John and his wife, Female character/Reader (works for both) return home after a Christmas party and she gives him head. That's it.
Relationships: John Mulaney/Original Female Character(s), John Mulaney/Reader, John Mulaney/You
Kudos: 1





	XMas & BJ's

We came stumbling through the door.  
I slammed it shut and pinned John to it, attacking his lips with mine, moving my lips down to his collarbone and neck, kissing, sucking and licking  
John let out a moan as he threw off his jacket. 

We had just returned from a Christmas party with a couple of our friends, I was a little drunk, John wasn't.  
All night I've been pretty flirty towards John, giving him small random kisses everywhere, stroked his leg underneath the table, whispered things into his ear and using some moves I knew would get him going.  
So it was no surprise when I almost started jerking him in the car ride home, but since it was December, John was driving and it was cold and freezing outside, I decided to wait.  
And now I had him pinned up against our front door.

I started unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss, before I tangled my hands in his tie pulling him along with me to our bedroom

Once we got in there, I tackled him onto the bed climbing on top of him, John sat up with me in his lap, I let my hand slide along his broad shoulders, before going further down, undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one, sliding it down his shoulders, leaving him shirtless, but still wearing his tie.  
I pulled away from him to admire it, smirking  
"what?" He chuckled  
"That just looks hot" I said looking him in the eyes and biting my lip, John looked down at himself  
"Oh?"  
I put my hands on his chest, pushing him so he was laying flat on his back.  
I connected our lips, as we started making out, I went lower, working at his collar bone before going further at his chest.  
John moaned as my mouth made contact with his nipples.

I moved his arms from around me and pulled them up on top of his head, pinning them down.  
He moved them to touch me as I grinded down on him  
"Nu-uh" I smirked grappling his wrist and pulling them back to where I placed them  
"what do you want me to do?" He asked me  
"keep them there" I whispered  
"why, I need to touch you" he spoke breathy  
"just keep them there!"  
I climbed off of him and stood up, letting my dress drop to the floor, revealing John favorite pair of lingerie.  
John smirked at the sight "you've been wearing that all night, while riling me up like crazy. Dirty, dirty girl"  
he had now pulled himself up onto his elbows.  
I just smiled in response as I climbed back up into his lap, his boner now visible.  
He immediately placed his hands back where I wanted them, good he still knew who was in control.  
I leaned into his ear nipping at his earlobe  
"Do you want me to suck you?" I teased as I started undoing his belt  
"Uh-Uh huh!" He responded nodding his head eagerly  
"use your words Handsome" I winked  
"Y-yes please I would like that"  
"you would like what?"  
"Fo-For you to... Uhm... You know-"  
"Tell me, say it!"  
"Use your mouth"  
"Where?"  
"Uhm.. Between my legs"  
"Be more specific baby or it won't happen"  
"Oh just please... Please suck my dick... I beg you.. I need it so bad" he whimpered  
I bend down, kissing him again  
"good Boy" my hands traveled down to pop his button and zip down his trousers.  
I climbed off of him and down onto the floor, pulling off his pants and socks.  
I looked up into his waiting gaze, holding the eye contact as I kissed up his legs and inner thighs, getting closer to his painfully hard erection. I placed a gentle kiss outside of his boxers.  
John let out a breathy "Fuck" followed by a "Please baby"  
His hands leaving their place on top of his head, sneaking down to try and pull his boxers down.  
I grabbed his wrist  
"Uh Uh.. Pretty boy!" My hands fiddling with the tie, loosening it and pulling it off. I placed John's hands back on top of his head  
"Keep them up here or I'll have to tie them, understand?"  
He nodded his head "I-I'm sorry.."

I smirked at him before sliding my fingers into his waistband, making contact with the top of his dick, John suck in a breathe,  
I looked him on the eyes as I pulled down his boxers, freeing his member.

My hands wrapping around it, giving it some small pumps.  
John let out a moan at the contact, his dick now standing proudly on it's own.  
The sight made my teeth water.  
I immediately locked my lips around his dick head, sucking hard  
"Fuck!" John moaned, throwing his head back, eyes shutting completely.  
I took more into my mouth, sliding my tongue around the head and up the vein  
"OH YEeES!" He yelled out, voice cracking a bit as I sucked harder  
I pulled him out.  
John whimpering at the loss  
He looked almost like he was about to cry "No, no don't stop... Please more, your mouth.. It feels so good"  
"don't worry" I chuckled "I'll get right back to work"  
He looked at me like he waited for me to do that, still a bit confused why I stopped.  
"You can take your hands down now, help me to make you feel good, I want to feel you all the way down my throat"  
"Are-are you sure?" John said, surprised  
"Yes"  
"Okay but tell me if it's too much"  
"I will"  
I sunk back down onto him, his back arching, I pinned down his hips, feeling his hands tangling in my hair, pushing me to take him further, I relaxed my throat letting him use me the way he wanted  
"Oh fuck, J-JUST LIKE THAT! Holy f-fuck!"  
I stuck out my tongue, licking one of his balls  
"SHIT!" He yelled out "D-Do that again!"  
I repeated my move, with my tongue, gently grabbing the other ball with my hand, massaging and squeezing it, my other hand was busy following my mouths movements on his dick  
"So close..." He whispered  
"Oh my God... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna... I'm... Oh Fuck!" He yelled as he came spilling deep down my throat, I slowed down my movements but kept sucking until every last drop had been emptied, swallowing.  
I fell down next to him, his arms covering his face as he breathe heavy  
"Holy fuck... That-That was so hot"  
I chuckled planting a kiss onto his lips "I'm glad you liked it!"  
"give me second to recover and it'll be your turn" John said  
"as much as I would like that baby, I'm honestly really tired. Can't we just cuddle for now, we have all day tomorrow to fuck?"  
John smirked at my words  
"Sure darling, whatever you want" he paused "But, can't you at least get naked with me?"  
I chuckled as I unhooked my bra, and kicked off my panties.  
John pulled me closer to him, spooning me.  
"All day, huh?" I could hear the smirk in his voice  
I felt the tiredness overpowering me, I was almost completely asleep when I heard John whisper in my ear  
"Then I'll wake you tomorrow with my tongue between your legs"

That night I had a great dream....

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I like AO3 better tbh
> 
> I might write a chapter, kinda like a prequel, taking place at the party with Y/N teasing him, we'll see.


End file.
